YGO EQG XX - Episode 009
"A Clashing of Suns" is the 9th episode of the series. Featured Duel: Sunburst vs. Sunset Shimmer Turn 1: Sunburst Sunburst draws. He then Normal Summons "Burn Blader" (1800/100) in Attack Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 2: Sunset Sunset draws. She then Normal Summons "Knight of Summer Aestas" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. "Knight of Summer Aestas" attacks "Burn Blader". This activates the Dormer's effect, allowing Sunset to pay 400 Life Points (Sunset 4000 > 3600) and increase the ATK of " Knight of Summer Aestas" by the same amount ("Knight of Summer Aestas": 1500 > 1900/1200). Since Sunset paid LP, she Special Summons "Scorch Sorcerer" (2000/1600) from her hand in Attack Position via its own effect. "Knight of Summer Aestas" then destroys "Burn Blader" (Sunburst 4000 > 3900). Since a FIRE monster was destroyed by battle, Sunburst activates his face-down "Light of the Beacons" to Special Summon "UFO Turtle" (1400/1200) from his Deck in Attack Position. "Scorch Sorcerer" attacks and destroys "UFO Turtle" (Sunburst 3900 > 3300). Since "UFO Turtle" was destroyed by battle, its effect activates, allowing Sunburst to Special Summon "Sunburst Apprentice" (1500/1300) from her Deck in Attack Position. She then activates the effect of the "Magician of United Flames" in her hand, discarding it to fuse "Aestas" with "Scorch Sorcerer" in order to Fusion Summon "Mystic Paladin of Glorious Sunstroke" (?/?) in Attack Position. Due to its effect, its ATK and DEF become equal to the combined Levels of its Fusion Materials x300 (Its effect has been changed because it would have been OP) ("Mystic Paladin of Glorious Sunstroke": ? > 2400/? > 2400). She then activates "Mind Scan". Now Sunburst must reveal every card he draws. Turn 3: Sunburst Sunburst draws "Blaze Wizard" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1200/1100) in Attack Position. Since "Blaze Wizard" was Normal Summoned, its effect activates, allowing Sunburst to add "Sunburst Gate" from his Deck to his hand. He then activates "Sunburst Gate" to Tribute "Sunburst Apprentice" and "Blaze Wizard" in order to Ritual Summon "Sunburst Magician" (2300/2200) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to pay 300 LP (Sunburst 3300 > 3000), look at the top five cards of his Deck and Special Summon any Level 4 or lower FIRE monsters among them. He doesn't find any. He then activates the effect of the "Sunburst Apprentice" in his Graveyard, Special Summoning it (1500/1300) in Attack Position as he controls a "Sunburst" monster. He then activates its effect to increase the ATK of "Sunburst Magician" by 500 ("Sunburst Magician": 2300 > 2800/2200). "Sunburst Magician" attacks and destroys "Mystic Paladin of Glorious Sunstroke" (Sunset 3600 > 3200). "Sunburst Apprentice" attacks Sunset directly (Sunset 3200 > 1700). Turn 4: Sunset Sunset draws. She then activates "Eruption Reloading" to banish one FIRE monster from her Graveyard and draw cards equal to its Level. She banishes "Scorch Sorcerer" to draw four cards. She then Normal Summons "Knight of New Dawn Novaculo" (1300/500) in Attack Position. Since "Novaculo" was Normal Summoned, its effect activates, allowing Sunset to discard one card and add "Corona Beast Sun Heart Lion Cub" from her Deck to her hand. She then activates "Rocket Smasher" (Left 2) and "Corona Beast Sun Heart Lion Cub" (Right 8) in her Pendulum Zones. She then Pendulum Summons "Solar Flare Phoenix" (2500/2000) from her hand in Attack Position. Since "Solar Flare Phoenix" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, doubling Sunset's Life Points (Sunset 1700 > 3400). "Novaculo" Sunburst "Sunburst Apprentice". She then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Corona Beast Sun Heart Lion Cub" to increase the ATK of "Novaculo" by the Level of "Sunburst Apprentice x100. " Sunburst Apprentice " is Level 4 ("Novaculo": 1300 > 1700/500). "Novaculo" then destroys "Sunburst Apprentice" (Sunburst 3000 > 2800). "Solar Flare Phoenix" attacks "Sunburst Magician". The Pendulum Effect of " Corona Beast Sun Heart Lion Cub" activates ("Solar Flare Phoenix": 2500 > 3200/2000). "Solar Flare Phoenix" then destroys "Sunburst Magician" (Sunburst 2800 > 1900). She then Sets a card. Turn 5: Sunburst Sunburst draws. He then activates the effect of the "Sunburst Gate" in his Graveyard, shuffling it into his Deck in order to add "Sunburst Magician" from his Graveyard to his hand. He then activates "Sunburst Altar" to Tribute "Sunburst Magician" and Ritual Summon "Sunburst Knight" (2600/1900) in Attack Position. He then Normal Summons "Sunburst Guardian" (1400/1800) in Defense Position. "Sunburst Knight" attacks "Novaculo". This activates the effect of "Sunburst Knight", increasing its ATK by 500 for every other FIRE monster on the field. There are currently three ("Sunburst Knight": 2600 > 4100/1900). Sunset activates her face-down " Interception" to redirect the attack to "Solar Flare Phoenix", destroying it instead (Sunset 3400 > 1800). Turn 6: Sunset Sunset draws. She then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Rocket Smasher" to discard "Blaze Wing Firebird" and revive "Sun Ray Salamander" (100/100) in Attack Position. She then Pendulum Summons "Solar Flare Phoenix" (2500/2000) from her Extra Deck and "Blaze Fang Sun Tiger" (1200/1100) from her hand in Attack Position. The effect of "Solar Flare Phoenix" activates (Sunset 1800 > 3600). Due to the effect of "Blaze Fang Sun Tiger", it gains ATK equal to the change in Life Points (" Blaze Fang Sun Tiger": 1200 > 3000/1100). She then tunes the Level 7 "Solar Flare Phoenix" with the Level 1 Tuner monster "Sun Ray Salamander" in order to Synchro Summon "Solar Phoenix Rebirth" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. "Blaze Fang Sun Tiger" attacks "Sunburst Guardian". The Pendulum Effect of "Corona Beast Sun Heart Lion Cub" activates ("Blaze Fang Sun Tiger": 3000 > 3400/1100). "Blaze Fang Sun Tiger" then destroys "Sunburst Guardian". "Solar Phoenix Rebirth" attacks "Sunburst Knight". The Pendulum Effect of " Corona Beast Sun Heart Lion Cub" activates ("Solar Phoenix Rebirth": 3000 > 3700/2500). "Solar Phoenix Rebirth" then destroys "Sunburst Knight" (Sunburst 1900 > 800). "Novaculo" attacks Sunburst directly (Sunburst 800 > 0).